Yellow Wood
Have you ever wondered what it would be like to explore an old abandoned house? With its aging walls and lack of care that sure can send a chill down one's spine? The possibility of the house being haunted could set astray even the bravest explorers from even entering the building in the first place. Well rest assured, exploring an abandoned house can be fun and safe if done right. But there is one house where I’ll never set foot in again. It was one of the scariest buildings I have ever set eyes on. A few years ago, I decided to investigate an old abandoned house just outside of my hometown. I had always heard old rumors from my friends and family about the building and had built up a pretty hardy curiosity about it, but despite this I still had my doubt. With my trusty phone, I set the area’s GPS coordinates into my Tomtom, and was ready to go. Jumping into my car, I noticed the weather was starting to turn sour, as a light rain began to bombard my windshield. I began heading southbound on my town’s main road towards the house. Thinking back to some of the old tales, I could recall the house being called Yellow Wood Estate, as well as it being one of the most beautiful homes ever built in the New England area during its time. It was built in the Victorian era by a wealthy doctor named William May. That much is true. But no one really knows what happened to both William and his wife Margaret. Some say they died of old age in the home they built together, some will rant on about how William went insane and performed radical experiments on his patients before his wife ended his life in an attempt to free his prisoner. But there was one thing everyone in my town agreed on, and that was that Yellow Wood was haunted by both William and Margaret. Heading down the road, I could see the homes became few and far between and were being replaced with balding trees in the late autumn evening as the sun began setting in the West. After what seemed like a half an hour, I approached an old gravel road that the house was supposedly on. With potholes twice the size of an average dinner plate dotting the road, I slowly began proceeding down the path. As old apple trees enclosed me with their old distorted branches I could hear dead leaves crunching under my tires while tree limbs began scraping the sides of my car as the path grew narrower. With crows bellowing at the sound my car was giving off, I finally saw a clearing down at the bottom of the steep road. That's when I first set eyes on Yellow Wood. With dead weeping willows covering the front of the house with their decrepit branches, I could see what appeared to be yellow, weathered, paint chips flaking off of its sides. After parking my car and checking to see if its paint was still intact from the tree’s attacks, I made my way up towards the house. Walking in hip-deep tall grass, I could hear the building starting to shift in the wind as rain began to pick back up. As the smell of decaying wood filled my nose, I grew closer to the estate. Taking my first steps onto the porch I examined the flooring for any sign of weakness as to avoid plummeting down into the house's basement, only to find a seamless layer of brown dirt caking the entire surface, before grabbing the dingy tarnished door knob of the front door. I made my way in when I saw what looked to be a preserved living room from the late 1800's, complete with old world lanterns and curved wooden furniture, as I made my way through the area towards the kitchen. All the while I was trying to avoid what I assumed to be animal droppings which littered the floor like a minefield, before hearing a large crashing sound from upstairs. With my heart skipping a beat, I made a mad dash out of the house and towards my car, doing my best to move past the tall grass and dead tree sticks restricting me from making a clean getaway. I decided to take a look back as I unlocked my car's door. What I saw made my stomach drop. Staring back at me from the building's top floor balcony was what I guessed to be the silhouette of a human. Without a body, the individual looked to be a six foot tall shadow of a man leaning off the balcony deck railing. To this day I have never returned to that forsaken house. That day I came to the conclusion that Yellow Wood was truly haunted. Category:Ghosts